


Fuori ad aspettare

by MickeyMouse99



Series: Be us against the World [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person, POV Mickey
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/pseuds/MickeyMouse99
Summary: Quando il resto del mondo non importa





	Fuori ad aspettare

**Author's Note:**

> Questo lavoro è stato scritto nello hiatus tra la terza e la quarta stagione, per tanto non tiene conto di nulla accaduto dopo la 3x12.

Dopo due settimane dal suo arrivo eravamo lì, io e lui distesi nel suo letto.  
  
  


L'indomani... l'indomani sarebbe stato tutto dedicato a loro, ma quella notte...

_Quella notte era per me._

Al solo pensiero che se ne serebbe andrato, qualcosa dentro di me si strinse, ma in que momento era lì e ero intenzionato a godermi fino all'ultimo momento.  
L'osservai: i suoi occhi, così speciali... ogni volta ci cado dentro.  
La sua bocca... morbida ed invitante.  
Quando si accorse che lo stavo guardando le sue labbra si curvarono, un sorriso spuntò sul suo viso ed illuminò tutto.  
Mi sentivo felice, sicuro.  
Tra le sue braccia è come essere a casa. No, non quella bettola dove vivevo con Terry, ma un posto più grande, più caldo... _più ideale_.

Sorrisi anch'io, ci avvicinammo e mi baciò.

Quella notte non volevo pensare a Terry, Svetlana o al bambino.

  
  


Ero lì con lui...

_Per lui_

Perché Cristo Gallagher, quando sono con te mi sembra di essere in un altra vita.  
Delle volte vorrei esserci, in un mondo dove io e te stiamo insieme, dove riesco a dirti quello che sento e tu non se ne deve andare.  
Non c'è mio padre, non c'è nessuno...

_Solo io e lui._

Quella volta volevo che fosse diverso, volevo sentirlo, non volevo dimenticare, perché la volta successiva probabilmente sarebbe stata dopo qualche mese e avrei dovuto ricordare quel momento ogni giorno fino a quando ci saremmo reincontrati.  
Volevo che anche lui lo ricordasse e che quando ci avrebbe ripensato, avrebbe avuto qual sorriso idiota stampato sulla faccia.

Così mi misi sopra di lui e lo baciai ovunque.  
Ogni tanto mi fermavo e sorridevo ed anche lui lo faceva, anche se sembravamo due fottute verginelle, non me ne fregava un cazzo... perché c'era lui ed era questo l'importante.

Passiammo tutta la notte a fare qualcosa di strano.  
Di solito era tutto così frettoloso e statico.  
Quella volta fu diverso, era tutto pieno di baci, carezze e quelle cazzo di risatine.

Ci guardammo in faccia per quasi tutto il tempo ed a ripensarci viene a me il sorriso idiota. Qualcuno avrebe potuto dire che assomigliava ad una di quelle cazzo di love story che amano tanto le vecchie, ma a me non importa, perché in quel momento l'avevo tutto per me ed il resto del mondo era fuori ad aspettare.

Un'ora, un giorno anche un anno se fosse servito, non m'interessava quanto gli altri avrebbro aspettato, perché non avevo intenzione di lasciarlo andare.  
Quando finimmo, restammo distesi e ci passammo una sigaretta.  
Il fumo entrava ed esce dai polmoni, ma io non lo sentivo...  
Non mi accorsi di nulla, se non della sua mano che stringeva la mia...  
Il suo braccio che si attanagliava alla mia schiena ed io lì... quasi a soffocare, _con la testa premuta sul suo petto_.

  
  


  
  


Partito. Andato? Perso?

No, solo _partito_.  
Gallagher mi ha lasciato qui.

_Lo rivedrai..._

Lo rivedrò?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Le ultime cinque righe in realtà erano l'inizio di un nuovo capitolo, mai continuato e credo mai finito.   
> Questo è tutto ciò che resta di una storia che ho tanto amato e che per me è stato doloroso lasciare, ma a causa del cambiamento di Mickey nella s04 io non sono più riuscita ad "entrare nella sua testa".  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto.


End file.
